This invention relates in general to marking metal workpieces and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for placing permanent marks on metal workpieces.
Prior to our invention steel hand stamps were used extensively to permanently identify metal workpieces, such as rolling mill roll necks. However, conventional steel stamping did not ensure the legibility or accuracy required. The primary reasons for this was the marks varied with the surfaces to be marked and also the dexterity of the person doing the marking.
Therefore, the need for a reliable method of identifying mill rolls has been apparent in the steel industry for some time. Proper reconditioning of mill rolls is often difficult, if not impossible, because of incorrect or illegible identification of the rolls.
Steel hand stamps are extensively used to provide identifying marks on steel-mill-roll necks. The use of these hand stamps often results in poor legibility, and for hardened steel rolls, it is hazardous to personnel because of flying chips. Consequently, a method of identifying mill rolls that will ensure permanent, legible markings and that is safe to use was required. In addition, it was desirable that such a marking apparatus minimize errors in characters selected and the number of marking man-hours.